


Clipped Wings

by j_gabrielle



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Implied Torture, M/M, Prompt Fill, captive!Riario, dark!Leo, imprisonation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:59:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Anon on my Tumblr that asked for; <i>i saw your post on ao3 for Leario requests and i thought perhaps you could write something based on this post from ibuzoo: ibuzoo. tumblr. com/ post/ 52961928807 i think a dark Leonardo in a leario fanfic would be great! </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Clipped Wings

**Author's Note:**

> I am just a little more than in love with ibuzoo okay? I hope I had done the prompt justice. I am in need of a long uninterrupted rest, so all mistakes and failings are all mine.

He keeps Riario naked and chained by his ankle, taunted by the promise of freedom by a door that is never locked. Riario has tried to escape once, but he will not try a second time.

The scars from the first time still burns every time the weather turns hot.

From what he can tell, he is kept in a tower vault of sorts, surrounded by canvas, sculptures and countless other priceless artefacts. As if he was something precious a jealous dragon would hide away from greedy mortal eyes.

By now he knows to recognise the soft footfalls on the steps leading up to the room. Riario cringes, curling into himself slightly. He crawls onto his little nest of blankets, ready.

“Let me go.”

He whispers it. At best, it is half-willed, no longer yielding the fiery anger those three words once held. Riario keeps his eyes on the window high on the wall. Though he cannot make out the lay of the land, he can still see a sliver of the blue sky.

“And why would I do that? You look so beautiful dressed in your chains.” A hand gently grips him on the back of his neck, pushing him forward onto the blankets, chest first. Strong arms lift his hips, shifting them until he is on his knees, ass jutting out obscenely. This is routine. This happens every day.

So why does it still send a spark of thrill up his spine?

“Please…” Riario tries, “Please, Leon-”

“ _What_ did I tell you to call me?” Fingernails dig crimson crescents into the last unmarked territories of his skin. Riario’s heart stutters, painfully aware of the arousal stirring in him at the dark tone of his voice, the proximity of the other man and the body heat so close to his naked form. It is as if he has been conditioned and moulded in the (seconds **minutes** hoursdays **weeks** ) months he has been kept here. “What did I say?”

Riario fights the urge to close his eyes when he hears the soft brush of cloth against skin, the rustle of it falling to the floor. He keeps his eyes on the sky.

“Master.”

The word falls from his lips, inflectionless. He is rewarded with a caress. “Good.” He hears murmured approvingly. Soon enough, the all too familiar feel of beard against his skin is felt, the shape of a mouth he had once hoped to memorise under different circumstances.

“Master.” He says again, and he feels the press of manhood against his entrance. He pushes in with little resistance, but the stretch makes him keen unbidden. Riario digs his elbows onto the blankets, steadying himself as the man drapes himself over him. It is a slow thrust in, unbroken.

Leonardo… _No_. The _Master_ rewards his obedience by tilting his face to him, kissing him softly in the way that draws out the breathless moans. It is only when he is buried to the hilt in him that Riario lets his eyes close, shutting out his reality and letting himself long for a time when he could fly.

 

 

[end.]

**Author's Note:**

> [Got A Prompt Please Leave It Here](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
>  
> 
> I swear, all the prompts I get and have already gotten will all be filled. Promise.


End file.
